No More
by Winga
Summary: They are shouting at each other. But they do not have their wands out. I get closer to them, this is abnormal and I need to know what is it they are shouting about. Slash, HPDM.
1. No More

A/N: This was meant to be a drabble. And it just grew. And keeps on growing...

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, even if I did look like her. But then I would have only drank Polyjuice. So no money for me or anyone else.

**No More**

_Hermione PoV:_

They are shouting at each other. But they do not have their wands out. I get closer to them, this is abnormal and I need to know what is it they are shouting about.  
"I don't want to! It's breaking me!" Harry shouts at Malfoy as I get closer.  
"Do you think _I_ want to? It is breaking me too! But my father..." Malfoy replies.  
"I don't care! I hate him, and I know you do too. And I _know_ he cannot do _anything_," Harry shouted.  
"I _know _you're right!"  
"Then no more hiding, please Draco?"  
"No more," Malfoy replies.  
After that they just leave into separate ways, Harry coming straight towards me.  
"Oh hi, Hermione," he greets me. "Um... did you hear our fight?"  
"Hi Harry," I say. "Yes, some of it. I just don't know what it was about. Will you tell me?"  
"No, not yet, you just have to wait a little more, until everyone will know, it's something that means a lot to me and he knows it," Harry answers.  
I nod. "Well, shall we go to our next class?" I say changing the subject.  
He seems to be relieved for it. He nods following me.

"But you promised, you said no more hiding, no more lying! You promised!" I hear Harry's voice coming around the corner. "You promised!"  
I am about to go and see what is going on as Malfoy replies. "I know, and I am keeping my promise. I am, truly. Come here."  
I am curious of what they are doing but decide to go to Great Hall not interrupting them. Maybe I will get to know what is going on sooner than later. I hope so, at least.  
I spot Ron in Gryffindor table and go sit next to him.  
"Hi Ron!"  
I see Ron's about to say something as the doors of the Great Hall open.  
"Well? You promised and you know I'm not letting go until you keep your promise!" Harry shouts. It seems like their fight has not yet ended.  
"I know I promised but it isn't like you'd kept all your promises either!" Malfoy replies.  
I am not sure if they've noticed entering the Great Hall and having all eyes on them.  
"Well, I had no choice, did I?"  
Malfoy rolls his eyes. "No, you didn't have, I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."  
I am wondering where this might end.  
"I _know_. And I am sorry. Please?" Harry begs.  
Malfoy sighs. "Okay. I know you're sorry and I know this means so much to you. It means much to me too, you know."  
"Yes, I know. Now, please," Harry says nodding.  
"Yes, _if_ you'll keep _your _promise. I am not letting you go without your word," Malfoy says looking directly in Harry's eyes.  
"Yes, I promise not to leave without informing you _and_ taking you with me if you want to."  
"Good boy, finally decided the best option," Malfoy says smiling in triumph  
I am still confused of their behaviour and keep on watching the show.  
"Now I'll keep my promise," Malfoy says before glancing around him. "Um, did you notice us getting in the Great Hall?"  
Harry looks around. "Nope. But this'll make it faster, we don't have to open the door again."  
"Ah, very well, love," Malfoy says leaning over to Harry and capturing his lips.  
"Oh this is what it was all about," I say before shutting my mouth.  
They break their kiss and Harry laughs. "Yes, dear Hermione. And this is why I didn't tell you."  
I just nod.  
It's not until that moment that everyone in the Great Hall understand what has happened. I mean really understand.  
It is Ron to speak up first. "Bloody hell, Harry. You and _Malfoy_? What has happened?"  
I try to shut his mouth but he doesn't let me.  
"It's alright, Hermione," Harry says, "let him talk. Ron, I fell in love with Draco."  
"Well, I can see that. But I thought you were just friends," Ron says not so surprised.  
"How come _I_ didn't know?" I ask.  
"Um, you didn't walk on us as we were going to kiss and had to stop and explain something," Malfoy is the one to answer.  
"Students, as much I'd like to listen to this conversation, I have to ask you to take your seats and continue this later," Dumbledore announces from the Head Table.  
Harry and Malfoy nod understanding and head to their tables.  
I am going to question them later but decide now is not the time. So I let Harry eat in peace as well I'll leave Ron be.  
But not forever.

A/N: Well, do you want second part? (Hermione asking questions)


	2. Questions

Summary: Hermione finally gets to ask some questions

A/N: It took me some time to figure out what I wanted to write. And I'm still not sure whether this represents everything I meant to say...

Disclaimer: -Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me am I the owner of them all? -No, my dear girl, you didn't get them in the whirl. They're still owned by JKR, as you know they are. -Dammit!

**Questions**

_Hermione's PoV:_

I had been trying to get the three boys in the Room of Requirement with me to question them. I don't how they had been doing it, but they had all been avoiding me with succes for all the day. I sometimes saw Harry, but never with Malfoy or I saw Malfoy alone. I think he was avoiding me and his own friends. I didn't see Ron much either. Only in classes I saw them, in some just Harry and Ron but in some, such as Potions, Malfoy was there also. But after the classes they just disappeared.  
This was why I went to find Parkinson and Zabini, Malfoy's two best friends. They weren't as hard to find as the three boys and I think they were looking for me as well.  
"Hello, Parkinson, Zabini," I greet them as I've found them.  
"Granger," they say nodding.  
I shift my legs. "Are you as eager as I am to know how Harry and Malfoy got together?" I ask fast so I don't chicken out.  
They look at me straight in the eyes. "Are you kidding? We've been trying to find them, or at least Draco but we haven't been able."  
"Well, neither have I found them. Look, I've got a plan," I start and explain my plan to them.

"Potter, would you mind being my partner?" Parkinson asks the next day on our first class (which is Potions, I'm still not sure why they're first in the morning).  
As Harry's surprised look turns into a grin, I am getting worried. "Well of course I can be your partner, Parkinson. Just watch your hands, I know you know how jealous Draco can be."  
I am shocked from his reply and change in my mind and notice Parkinson was too. She glances at me. 'What the hell?'  
As I shrug and am turning to see how Zabini is doing, Parkinson takes her seat next to Harry.  
"Weasley, how would you feel being my partner today?" Zabini asks from Ron.  
Ron had already seen the interaction between Harry and Parkinson and I am almost sure they have some plan in their minds as well.  
"Well, Zabini, as it seems Harry's already got a partner and for some reason I believe Hermione has a partner too, I might as well say it's a good idea," Ron replies and I don't know what to think. I see Zabini nodding and Ron sitting next to him.  
As I turn to go and talk with Malfoy, I notice him being behind me. "Well, Granger, I suppose you are my partner then. Oh, for the record, do your planning in some place safer, if you do not want to be overheard."  
"Ah, so that is the reason for your behaviour. Well, I am going to be your partner anyway. Will you then join us and tell about your little love story?" I answer understanding better why they had been acting as they had.  
Malfoy shrugs. "We might as well. It's not like you would stop trying to get the information if we kept on avoiding you."  
I see from his looks that they had already decided this and nod. I leave the subject as Snape starts to tell us what to do.

I am not sure why have I ever been Ron and Harry's partner in Potions. Why haven't I been Malfoy's partner? He takes it as seriously as I do and he's not making jokes or trying blow off our work. But that's all to say about Potions, now we're heading to the Room of Requirement.  
I am walking with Malfoy, talking about the essay we've gotta do, Harry walks with Parkinson and they're in some conversation as well as are Zabini and Ron.  
"Well, here we are," I say as we reach the wall.  
"I'd like to choose the outfit, as we're being the ones interrogated," Harry says and I nod. He starts walking and thinking and finally the door appears. Harry steps in first and looks around. Then the others step in and I step in as the last one.  
As I look around me, I see the perfect fit of green and red. I stare at the room in astonishment. I never knew Harry could be this good in decorating a room. There's a comfortable-looking sofa in the middle of the room. It's green and there lay red pillows on it, not too much, but enough. The sofa's good for two and I see Malfoy and Harry sitting there already. There's a fireplace right from the boys and facing their sofa there's a bigger sofa, made for the four of us. No, actually only three can be sitting on it as I notice that Malfoy and Harry's sofa is a bit bigger than it seemed to be and Ron has taken the place with the boys. Good place for interrogation then.  
I finally walk towards the sofa where Parkinson and Zabini are already sitting.  
"Who starts?" Parkinson asks and looks at me and Zabini.  
"You may as well, I guess our questions are almost the same," I say my opinion and Zabini nods.  
"Okay, you guys, how long have you been together?" Parkinson starts with a simple question, at least it seems to be an easy question to us.  
Malfoy mumbles something we don't understand. "Excuse us, _what_ did you say?" Parkinson asks in voice somewhat not believing.  
"I said two years," Malfoy says louder.  
"Two years? Since fourth year? How were you ever able to keep this as a secret?" I look at the blushing boys.  
The boys look at each other. "Well, I don't know... Perhaps it was the fact we kept fighting, but not because of our 'normal' reasons but..."  
"I don't want to know," Ron says. "I can already guess, and I don't want to know."  
"I think you'd guess right, Ron," Harry says. I see an evil smirk on his lips.  
"Eew, Harry. You just had to say that, didn't you? I can never get rid of _these_ mental images," Ron says with disgusted voice.  
"What is wrong about..." Malfoy begins but Ron stops him.  
"I am not sure whether I'd guess right or wrong, 'cause I know Harry could be lying. But I still don't want to know," Ron states and I am pretty sure Harry had said it just to annoy Ron.  
"Okay, let's leave that. What I want to know is _how_ did you two get together?" I ask.  
"Nope, we're not telling that. Biggest reason being your reaction," boys say in unisono.  
"Come on, it cannot be _that_ bad," I say really wanting to know.  
"Oh, well... We had just had this fight after which I'd been taken to the hospital wing," Harry begins. He stops and lets Malfoy take over.  
"Yeah. So I followed them and I knew already I loved Harry. I was actually just going to say I'm sorry," Malfoy continues.  
"Which you did," Harry says.  
Malfoy nods. "Which I did. But the way I did it... We'll leave this into your imagination, really," Malfoy ends it and I don't know whether they're doing this again on purpose or it is the truth.  
"Hermione, it _is_ the truth, I can see you're thinking about it," Harry says after a moment and I nod.  
"My turn," Zabini says. We all turn to see him. "Where did Weasley almost catch you? And how was that even possible?"  
"It was in an empty corridor between classes. We had had our I think third fight about whether to tell or not and it was to make us feel better," Harry answers.  
"Why didn't you want to tell, Draco?" Parkinson asks and I know _I_ want to know an answer to that question.  
"It's... it's just because I..." Malfoy's voice breaks and Harry says something to calm him down.  
"You don't need to know that," Harry says and I see he really knows and that he sure is going to keep Malfoy safe and lets him tell if he wants to. "If there's something that is none of your business, _this_ is it. So keep your mouths shut about this."  
"Okay," we all reply in unisono. I can just guess what it's all about. I think it has something to do with being understood and them staying together. I don't say I know, I just say it _could _be.  
"And now, I don't think you need to know more, if you have questions, ask later," Harry continues and we nod and leave them be. I surely do understand Harry. "And Hermione?" I turn back. "I'll talk to you later about some things I think you should know." I nod and leave.  
What might be a thing he'd be talking about with me?

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. I could still make this as the end, but do _you_ want to know what is Harry's (and actually also Draco's) thing to talk about?


End file.
